michaeljacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scream
Scr eam" is a song primarithumb|300px|rightly directed at the tabloid press. As far back as the late 1980s, Jackson and the press had a difficult relationship. In 1986, the tabloids ran a story claiming that Jackson slept in a hyperbaric oxygen chamber to slow the aging process; he was pictured lying down in a glass box. The claim was untrue. They had been passing rumors that Jackson was actually frozen for 50 years.When jackson bought a pet chimpanzee and called it Bubbles, the press used it against him as evidence that Jackson was becoming detached from reality. These stories inspired the pejorative nickname "Wacko Jacko", which Jackson acquired the following year, and would come to despise. He stopped leaking untruths to the press, so the media began making up their own stories. In 1993, the relationship between Jackson and the press soured entirely when he was accused of child sexual abuse. The singer began taking painkillers to deal with the stress of the allegations made against him. A few months after the allegations became news, Jackson had lost approximately 10 lb (4.5 kg) in weight and had stopped eating. Jackson's health had deteriorated to the extent that he canceled the remainder of his tour and went into rehabilitation. Jackson booked the whole fourth floor of a clinic and was put on Valium IV to wean him from painkillers.The singer's spokesperson told reporters that Jackson was "barely able to function adequately on an intellectual level". While in the clinic, Jackson took part in group and one-on-one therapy sessions. When Jackson left the U.S. to go into rehabilitation, the media showed him little sympathy. The Daily Mirror ''held a "Spot the Jacko" contest, offering readers a trip to ''Disney World ''if they could correctly predict where the entertainer would appear next. A ''Daily Express headline read, "Drug Treatment Star Faces Life on the Run", while a News Of The World headline accused Jackson of being a fugitive. These tabloids also falsely alleged that Jackson had traveled to Europe to have cosmetic surgery that would make him unrecognizable on his return. "Scream"/"Childhood" and HIStory were Jackson's first releases since the allegations, and the press was waiting to see if the album would sell well. In the UK, on the 24th June 1995, "Scream (David Morales Rethumb|left|500pxmix)" was released as a single peaking at number 43, dropping to number 57 a week later. It remained on the charts for only 2 weeks. Music and Production of Scream Janet Jackson wanted to be involved with the project as a show of sibling support. It was the first time they had worked together since 1982, when Janet provided backing vocals on P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) Janet said that it was "very fun" working with her brother again and that seeing her brother's work was "interesting". "Scream" was written, composed and produced by the Jackson siblings, with Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis. It was the first time Michael Jackson had worked with Jam and Lewis, although Janet had worked with them successfully on numerous occasions. The album was created with the intention of following half R&B and half pop/rock themes, the same themes that brought Jackson success on his prior album, Dangerous Jackson was credited for playing instruments such as keyboard, synthesizer, guitar, drums and percussion on the single and album. ''Scream ''the short film is the most expensive music video ever, costing over 7 million all together.